kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Okami
World of Okami is a world in Kingdom Hearts The Data Book. Ruler The former ruler of the World of Okami is the king of Wolf's world. He was born here, but there was no king after saving the town; he named it "World of Okami". He lives on a castle in the forest. He is a old man with a son who will be the next king. Alex meets the king's son later on, after he fights Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised. Alex has to help the boy be a king, and keep him safe. So he takes him to MCX, and he learns what to do as a king. The boy becomes king, and right now he is the king of the World of Okami. There is a castle on the other side of the World of Okami, where the former king lives untill he dies. The new king lives in the castle, he is a nice king that Alex helped him become. Setting Areas Town of Okami The town is where Alex and Wolf were born. It has a store, bar, fishing mark it, and a barn for eggs and milk. There is a field, where there was food and trees. There is a book store, magic store, and armor and weapons store. Forest of Okami The forest is where Alex got the Rainbow Blade. Alex got it by doing various tasks related to the elements represented in the Rainbow Blade. Alex finds a tree, who says he can give Alex power if he does some stuff. After he was done, he got the Rainbow Blade from the tree. MCX's castle is in the forest somewhere. Alex played cards here with Wolf. River of Okami Castle of MCX Castle of former Kings Castle of Kings Forbidden Place Forbidden World Story Alex and Wolf had a lot of stuff they did; they played Meteor Cards and Choco Game. The World of Okami was Alex and Wolf's home, but consumed it. It was noy until Alex and Wolf killed their Shadow that the world came back. Alex lives there, as the Castle of MCX is there. One day, Alex meets a girl; he gets her name and she leaves. Then, he meets her again, but she does not know him. They find out a portal was made by Troisnyxetienne. They go to the volcano's edge and find Demon in it. The fake Troisnyxetienne attacks them there, and they fall in, only to find a steel platform in the middle of it. There, Alex and Lisa fight Demon, and Troisnyxetienne fights the fake Troisnyxetienne. The fake Troisnyxetienne attacks Demon after the fight with the real Troisnyxetienne. He knocks her back, and she falls in the lava; Demon runs away. The group chase him to a portal that he goes into, and they follow him into it. It leads to a dark portal which in turn takes him to the Reverse World. There, Demon is killed by a cloaked person. Characters Image:Lola.jpg|Lola Image:Lisa.jpg|Lisa Image:Alex_hooded.jpg|Alex Image:Wolf_hooded.jpg|Wolf Enemies Image:Shadow_walker.jpg|Shadow Walker Image:Alex's_and_Wolf's_Shadow.jpg|Alex and Wolf's Shadow Shadow Demon Category:Wolf's Tale Category:Worlds Category:Worlds (TDB) Category:Non-Canon Worlds